Sparkling Tears
by RosePedal51
Summary: Cancer. It doesn't care if you're tall or short, ugly or pretty. Young or old. Now it has grabbed a hold of me, and I am struggling for my life. And who knows? Maybe I'll make it. Because I, Nina Martin, am a fighter.
1. Diognostics

**Cancer. It doesn't care if you're tall or short, ugly or pretty. Young or old. Now it had grabbed a hold of me, and I was struggling for my life. And who knows? Maybe I'll make it. Because I, Nina Martin, am a fighter. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

"Hello, Nina," Dr. Calvin smiled at me. He was a kind, elderly doctor.

You see, I was in the local children's care office, even though I wasn't a kid anymore. I'd been having a headache, and nothing was helping- sleep, food, and even Tylonel or Advil did absolutely nothing. And I was struggling with my weight.

No, it's not what you probably think. A while ago, I'd suddenly lost ten pounds, and I wasn't able to gain it back. Oh, and my back was starting to hurt.

"Hi," I responded.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I've been having a headache, and it won't go away for anything. My back is starting to hurt, and I lost ten pounds for no reason whatsoever."

Dr. Calvin looked up from his file at me, clicking his pen a few times. "Hmm... those are some interesting symptoms. I'll go talk to one of the other doctors, and we'll run some tests." He got up and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Nina?" I looked up to see Dr. Calvin. He sat down and made a huge effort to give me a small smile. I'd been in this place for an hour and counting, so I didn't notice at the time. "I'm extremely sorry to say this, but you have... lung cancer."<p>

"What?" I gasped. "You're sure?"

"I'm certain, Nina. You have all of the symptoms, and we detected it on the x-ray."

I didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. How could a sixteen-year-old have lung cancer? It was unheard of. What if I died? I probably would. This wasn't a movie, where the character always survived and became even stronger. This was reality, and fairytales didn't last very long.

My eyes watered in shock and horror. A few tears spilled over, and my eyes clamped tightly shut.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked gently.

"Can I be alone, to call my Gran?" I asked in a whisper.

With an "Of course," he left.

I sat there for a second, swallowing up my saddness and then pulling out my blue cell phone. I flipped it open, and the screen came to life. I didn't bother looking at the time, and simply pressed _Contacts_, before scrolling through and calling my old house number.

Gran picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" My grandmother said politely into the phone.

"Gran. It's me, Nina," I said in a slighty squeacky voice.

"Nina! How have you been? Is everything fine? Your housemates are all being friendly?" She sounded slightly worried, but mostly happy and relieved.

"Yes, they're fine. And Patricia and I are good friends now! Anyway, Gran I have some news."

"What is it, dear?" asked her worried old voice, so fragile I was scared that any bad news would make it break.

"Gran, I have lung cancer." And with that, the tears started streaming again.

* * *

><p>I don't deal with self pity. Every day I woke up, my usual sunshine-y self. Sometimes it was a little forced. But today was differant. This was the day I'd finally decided to tell Amber my horrible news. We were up in our room, me reading a huge Science book and Amber a magazine.<p>

"Amber?" I said, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Neens?" She looked over at me and smiled. When she saw my expression, though, she put down her magazine and sat next to me. "What is it? Fabian? Oh, is he talking about Joy? Should I have a word with him? He likes yo-"

"No. This has nothing to do with him. It's just," I took a shaky breath while Amber's smile dropped completely off of her face and eyes. "Amber, I have cancer."

**5 reviews, please? **

**Awww. This is sad, and strict Fabina (or do you want a few other couples?).**

**~RosePedal51**


	2. Fabian, I Have News

**Yup. I'm here! No need to fear! I'm writing and fighting...**

**I don't own HoA. **

"Fabian," I began, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Nina?" He looked up from his textbook to smile at me.

"I have to tell you something important," I said carefully, avoiding his eyes as I sat down on a nearby chair.

"What is it?" He worried aloud, giving me his _What's Wrong?_ face. Oh, God, why did he have to make this hard for me? I can't have him looking at me like that, all compassionate and caring, when I tell him I might be dead by next month.

"It's really hard to say this, because everything's starting to work out, and I love it, but, Fabian, I-I-I-"

"Nina! Calm down and start over."

I took a deep breath. "Fabian, I have lung cancer."

Silence.

Fabian looked at me, his expression full of shock and confusion and some other emotion I couldn't exactly place. "Nina," He whispered, and I wasn't expecting what happened next. He wrapped me in a hug, and not a cheap, quick one- a long, supportive, emotional sort of hug.

"I am so, so sorry," He said.

"It's not your fault," I replied.

"Things are going to be okay," Fabian insisted, pulling away and helping me up. Something about his comment triggered some kind of wierd, bad emotion. _Fear._

"How do you know that, though?" I whispered. "What if thing's _aren't _okay?"

"Nina... I don't know. I really don't. But all I can do is hope for the best. That's all any of us can do."

* * *

><p>That inspired me. It inspired me to hope. But it also reminded me that I needed to tell the housemates that I had cancer. Well, that was pretty hard, because I hated being the bearer of bad news. So, every day, I looked into their eyes and wondered how I was going to tell them that one day, I might be gone.<p>

I didn't want to tell them. If I did, Mara wouldn't look at me the same when she said "Pass the toast, please!" and Joy would comfort Fabian and Patricia's eyes would get sad.

I couldn't stand that. Mostly Joy and Fabian being together and the sad eyes of the independant people.

Oh, that was scary. Fabian and Joy holding each other at the end of my hospital bed, while the rest of the house looked at me with sad, dead eyes, tears overflowing onto their cheeks.

Nope. How could I tell them with that image in my head?

On the other hand, I couldn't just go to school and never come back. And I couldn't leave the pressure of telling them to Amber and Fabian.

So I did the kind-of-almost-not really normal thing. I looked at my calender, the one with pictures of adorable dogs with teal masks on their faces, and picked a random date. _April 23. _Next Friday. I could do that, maybe. Well, this should be... awful.

**5 reviews, please? **

**How will Nina tell her friends? Will she even be alive long enough to tell them?**

**~RosePedal51**


	3. Patricia, I'm Serious

**I'm officially the worst person in the world. Sorry about** **the lack of updates, and thank you to all the wonderful people who are still willing to read/review. **

"Patricia. Can I talk to you?" I asked softly. I was standing in the doorway of her and Mara's room.

"Sure." She looked up from her laptop. Mara was already downstairs, eating, while Patricia was doing some last-minute homework.

She set the computer aside.

"So, what is it? Fabian being stupid, Joy being stupid, Amber being, well, Amber-"

"No," I said quickly, taking a seat next to her on her bed. "Brace yourself. This is kind of important. Patricia, I have... cancer."

"That's not funny."

I whirled around to look at her. She was staring at me, slightly irritated, as if this was some kind of dumb prank. I wish it was- I'd gladly take her wrath over the truth.

"It's not a joke! I swear!"

"Nina, you were cursed- or blessed, but I'll say cursed- with the Chosen One mess. You were almost killed like a million times. You're parents died. It's strategically impossible for someone's life to suck that much."

I stayed silent. She was right- my whole life was messed-up.

"I know. But I can't believe we survived everything, and I'm diagnosed with cancer."

"Nina. You can't be seriouse!" Cold, hard realization washed over her. Anger, saddness, and fear lit up in her gray eyes.

"Sibuna swear," I joked dryly, quoting our inside joke, the one we'd made up months ago, before everything was so complicated.

"Oh," She said simply.

Then she did something completely unexpected.

She hugged me.

Well, it was more of her pulling my head to her shoulder, but it was the most physical contact she ever gave anyone.

"Nina," Patricia said firmly, "You are going to survive. Because if you don't... I'm going to kill you!"

"That's the somewhat sweetes thing you've ever said to me!"

"Thanks," She scoffed sarcastically.

I was about to reply, when the door opened, revealing Alfie.

He opened his mouth to speak, before he caught sight of us in this awkward position.

"Don't you knock, perv?" Patricia spat.

"Oh, um, sorry!" He yelled, and then closed the door quickly.

"Jerome! I told you Nina and Patricia were one bottle of wine away from being _together_! You're giving me my five dollars!" Alfie screamed, running through the house.

We collapsed in giggles, laughing until we were out of breath, tears brimming my eyes.

"See?" She said, "This is why you'll never die. You're too awesome. We all need you in some kind of way, even if it's-" Her smile widened- "Some weird, impossible bet."

I laughed again. "Yeah, we should probably go straighten everything out."

**5 reviews before the next update.**

**Ha. Alfie, you lovely idiot. No, there will not be any "Patina" or whatever. I just wanted to get something funny in before the next chapter, where Nina makes a startling discovery about... Well, I'm not telling! **

**~RosePedal51**


End file.
